Bleeding Love
by LadyPalma
Summary: Emily is thinking about Morgan more than she should and others at the BAU starts to notice... But if it's love, is it really possible? Based on the song "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis.


**My first fanfiction on Criminal Minds... I'm sorry for the mistakes but English is not my native language... Hope you like it!**

**Bleeding Love**

_Closed off from love_  
_I didn't need the pain_  
_Once or twice was enough_  
_And it was all in vain_  
_Time starts to pass_  
_Before you know it you're frozen_

You close your eyes and take a breath, while you feel him behind you, going to Hotch's office. It's absurd, but you can't explain your own reaction: you can't explain the shivers that run down your whole body, nor the sudden stutter that you show when he's around. You can't or maybe you don't want. You don't want either add to the symptoms the strange butterflies in the stomach that you feel when you meet his eyes, otherwise the diagnosis would be too obvious. You have closed by now with such feeling for a long time, surrending to the promise to not let anyone in you heart, anymore. But unlucky he had already a place in your heart, as a friend of course, as a workmate, and still you can't deny how all is suddenly changed, after all you've been through, but first of all after all he's been through.

Yes, because your fake death, killed him for real.

_But something happened_  
_For the very first time with you_  
_My heart melts into the ground_  
_Found something true_  
_And everyone's looking round_  
_Thinking I'm going crazy_

You shook your head energetically, as if that simple act could free your mind from that indelible thoughts. Then you come back to the open space and you sit behind the desk, taking a file. Maybe the actions of a ferocious serial killer would be more useful to distract. On your right Reid is writing something, he looks up to you nodding to Morgan's figure, visible from the glass door of the chief's office. Maybe he has guessed something and say that Reid guesses something about romantic affairs, is a strong euphemism to suggest the evidence of your feelings.

_But I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_

Jj walks right in that moment in front of your desks, to inform you about the new case, but she stops immediately her actions and intensions, following Reid's eyes' direction. She smiled briefly spotting the black man and suddenly turns to you with a worried expression over her face.

"Emily, he cares so much about you… But can I give you some advice as a friend?" the blonde starts sitting on your desk, barely clear.

You remain surprised for a moment, staring at Derek and your mind lost in the internal battle that consumes you. You repeat slowly your colleague's words in your head. You nearly forget the question, that question that you can't longer avoid, on account of the look of your friends, waiting if not for an answer, at least for a nod.

"He really cares about you! And it's undeniable the attraction between you two…" says Jj breaking the wait and taking your hand "But you're not meant to be… You are too different…" she continues seriously, while you bow involuntarily the head.

Damn it! You know better than her, you and Derek are too different, but than again is it not true that opposites attract? But unfortunately, it's also true that attraction is not enough and there's no sense in spoiling a deep friendship just for this. A friendship which stood all the other friendships above, and whose breaking could have broken the whole balance of the team, that beautiful family that now that you're back, you don't want to loose.

_You cut me open and I_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_

He goes out the office with Hotch and after he climbs quickly down the stairs, he reaches for you, smiling briefly. Jj gives a file to them too, then she turns casually to you, warning you with just one look. You pretend to ignore her and then open your file: butchered and mutilated bodies. You couldn't expected worse, or better otherwise, because of the work you have chosen: an endless fool murders hunt, going across perversions, pain and blood, a lot of blood.

And you keep on bleeding too, unwarily and incessantly, now that you can't deny anymore that butterflies in the stomach.


End file.
